And Never the Two Shall Meet
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: A sad, Romeo and Juliet like story.


_AN: Hey Guys! It's me, Gallagher Rose. This was just a story idea that I got over my summer break. I finally got it finished and uploaded. This is my first attempt at a tragedy, so please, be nice! Enjoy!_

_They had met, almost nine years ago...._

6 year old Cameron Morgan sat in her garden, absentmindedly rolling a stone between her fingers. Her mother had sent her out her to play, but she didn't know how she could lay when her father, a knight in the king's army, had been gone at war for almost a year now. She missed him terribly, and she could tell that her mother did to. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling to her.

"Cameron!" a voice hissed. Cameron looked around, but when she didn't see anyone, she returned to her thinking.

"_CAMERON!"_ someone hissed again. Intrigued, she put down the stone and wandered down her garden. Nobody could be here, because there was a huge stone fence in the back of her yard, that separated her parent's property from the Goode property, and as far as she knew, the Goode's only had one child, a boy.

She passed a little chink in the wall and suddenly walked back, because a very bright set of green eyes were showing through a crack in the stone.

"Were you calling me?" she asked politely, standing on tip toe to see the boy.

"Yes," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that it'll be alright. I've seen your father before. He's very brave. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thank you," Cameron murmured, looking to the ground, like her mother had taught her to do. A thought came to her. "How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm seven," the boy said. "My name's Zachary. How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm six," Cameron said.

"You're very pretty for six years old," Zachary said sincerely. Cameron squeaked and slid out of sight, her face burning with pleasure and embarrassment. She ran away, but not before she heard him chuckle slightly.

From then on, Cameron came out and visited the chink in the wall everyday, sometimes bringing small toys or snacks the chef had made, because Zachary had told her that his father was away at war too, and that his mother was dead, and so he was spending the summer with his uncle, Sir Solomon, a school teacher.

However, summer had to come to an end, and for three years, Cameron didn't see Zachary. Her father was still away at war, until one day, when Cameron was ten, when a messenger came to the door, informing them that her father had been missing at war for the past three years, and had been presumed dead. Life at home became difficult financially, and soon, Cameron's mother opened a finishing school in the house. During the day, Cameron helped her mother out by teaching the small class of young girls in the fine arts, such as needle point and manners, while at night; she was among the class of older girls that her mother taught. Finally summer came around again, and Cameron stepped wearily into her garden. She had given up hope that he would come back, but she needed time to think. She didn't know how she and her mother would survive on the meager income they collected from the students. Suddenly, she heard a voice, that had changed so much, yet was so familiar. She ran to the chink in the wall, to check that she wasn't hallucinating. And sure enough, through the chink in the wall, she could see them, a gleaming, mischievous pair of bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry about your father," he said, his voice lower. Cameron shook her head, still giddy over seeing him.

"No," she said. "It was not your fault. But why were you away for so long?" she asked.

"Why, did you miss me?" he asked, his tone partially joking, partially desperate for that yes.

Cameron bit her lip slightly and lowered her eyes shyly. "Yes," she whispered softly, before going out of sight and running back to the house.

The next day, she bought him a biscuit that she had made for breakfast. The rations were short, but she wanted something to give to Zachary. She ran to the chink in the wall, but she wasn't met by familiar green eyes, but stone cold grey ones.

"Stay away from my nephew," the voice threatened, before closing the chink in the wall with mud. Cameron chocked back a sob and ran back to the house. Summer came to an end, once again, and she returned to the finishing school. That year, the school had attracted even more students, and Cameron and her mother were never in the need for money.

Almost four years had passed since Cameron had turned twelve, and she was now amongst many other girls who had become eligible for marriage. However, one day, as she sat at her window, combing her long, brown blonde hair, she happened to look up, and there, she saw him.

Zachary's head was bent over, and he was sitting at a desk, and Cameron surmised that he was completing an assignment. Unlike girls, who studied until they were 16, boys were able to study until they were 18.

The hand holding the brush fell limp, and the brush clattered to the floor, but she didn't bother to pick it up, for at that moment, Zachary's head jerked up, as if some invisible force had pulled it up. Their eyes met, and for a moment, Zachary looked at her, confused, and then, a knowing light filled his eyes, and he nodded, as a silent message was passed between them. He returned to his assignment, as Cammie picked up her fallen brush, and placed it back on her dresser. Then, she bit her lip in excitement and hesitation before running down the stairs and out into her garden.

Weeds had overgrown the area; the beautiful roses that her mother had planted had long wilted and died. Cameron hadn't been in the garden since she was ten, when the menacing eyes told her to stay away.

Cameron however didn't ay attention to the neglected garden, but ran eagerly through, to the chink in the wall, hoping against all hopes-

Yes! The mud that had once plugged the chink had eroded, and she was once again met by a pair of warm green eyes.

"Why were you away for so long?" he asked. She bit her lip and remembered their last encounter.

"Why?" Did you miss me?" she asked her tone teasing and desperate. He laughed, long and hard before sighing and saying, "Yes." She beamed and was about to say something when there was a shrill screaming from the house.

"Cameron! Oh Cameron, where are you?" The maid servant, Mary came out of the house, screaming for Cameron.

Cameron turned around, shooting an apologetic look to Zachary, who to her surprise had already disappeared. She spun around and ran to the garden and picked up a stone, acting like she was bored.

Mary clucked her tongue and pulled Cameron into a standing position by one arm. "Cameron," she admonished. "You are no longer a child. Come, there is a marriage proposal for you." At those words, Cameron dropped the stone she had been holding, and let herself be pulled along.

In the house, Cameron saw her mother, who had become old, being lowered into a chair, and quickly Cameron sat too.

She kept her hands in her lap, and kept her eyes on her hand, as her mother had instructed her to. Once, she looked up quickly, to see the boy who had come to see her.

He had blonde hair, and bright, clear, honest blue eyes. His face was pleasant to look at, and he was always smiling. He worked in the local apothecary, Abraham and Son. His name was Joshua. As her mother questioned his Joshua, Cameron let her mind wander.

She thought about Zachary's warm green eyes, and his warm voice. Joshua was very shy, and never spoke until spoken to. She was jolted out of her reverie by Joshua standing up to leave. He promised her mother that he would be visiting frequently.

And so their courtship began. However, Cameron still found her self sneaking out frequently to see Zachary.

Finally the day came, where in front of Cameron's mother and friends; Joshua got down on one knee and proposed.

Two faces flashed before Cameron's eyes. Zachary's and Joshua's. That was when Cameron realized that she had fallen in love with Zachary. She looked around, her eyes guilty, before sniffing once and then saying, quietly, "yes." Joshua got up, and his face showed his relief, and he hugged Cameron tightly, and she cried quietly into his chest, not for the life she would be leaving behind, but the love she would be leaving.

That night, as her mother, among many other adults headed over to the town hall for the town meeting, Cameron snuck out once more to see Zachary, perhaps the last time her conscience would allow her to do so. She ran to the chink in the wall, slipping in mud as rain suddenly poured down. She reached the chink, blinded by the tears and the rain, streaming down her face. She saw to green eyes.

"Zachary," she whispered.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

She gasped, but without hesitation answered. "Yes," she whispered, breathless.

"I heard that you are engaged to Joshua Abraham," he started.

"Zachary, I" Cameron started, but she was interrupted by Zachary saying, "I know, you were forced into it. I was too. My uncle has engaged me to Tina Walters."

The rain got harder, and raised his voice to be heard. "Cameron, I love you. What do you say we elope? I heard there is a boat, the Mayflower, taking pilgrims to the New World. Run away with me Cameron," he pleaded with her.

Her answer was drowned out by crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning, speeding towards, them.

"Cameron! Move!" Zachary yelled. Cameron was rooted to the place in fear, and she saw the tree she was standing next to go up in flames. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear. She could hear Zachary's voice in her ear, screaming at her to run away. Then she felt it. Searing pain climbing up her legs. She looked down and saw that her dress had caught on fire. She screamed, but the roar of the fire had engulfed her, and she fell.

Zachary watched as she fell, and then saw that the fire had spread to his side of the wall too. He squared his shoulders and walked into the fire. If Cameron had died, so would he.

He stood in the immense heat, and waited to die. He felt the searing pain climb up in arms, his legs, and his back, and crawl around to the front of his body.

His last thought as he died was that he had never seen her face.

_In the town hall...._

Someone saw the fire rise in the distance. "F- fi- FIRE!" he screamed. Immediately the town hall cleared out and people ran to the houses on the edge of the town. But by the time they had gotten there, the fire had been doused, and nothing remained except the charred wall and houses. Many brave men ran into the area, hoping to find the bride and groom to be. They came across the two bodies and brought the news back.

There were screams from Tina Walters, her mother, Cameron's mother and Joshua's mother, and Sir Solomon, Joshua, his father and Tina's father stared at the scene in stony silence.

Sir Solomon knew of the infatuation between his nephew and the Morgan girl, and as he looked on at his home, he couldn't help but think,

"_And Never the Two Shall Meet...."_

_AN: Okay, so please, review, and tell me what you think!_

_~Gallagher Roe~  
_


End file.
